


VMC || Voltron Mental Clinic

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Eating Disorder, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: entered: mental therapy group chatlance: the group chat name kinda suckspidge changed the group chat name to Mental Thotslance: much betterorAllura Altea is a Case Manager and she creates a group chat for her clients to socialize with one another.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No warning; just introductions.

**_entered: mental therapy group chat_ **

**lance:** the group chat name kinda sucks

_**pidge changed the group chat name to Mental Thots** _

**lance:** much better

**hunk:** last time I checked I am not a thot

**keith:** yeah me neither

**pidge:** shutup keith yes you are

**pidge:** hunk you just have to scuk it up

**hunk:** sigh

**lance:** well i am most definitely not a thot

**pidge:** yes you are

**keith:** yes you are

**hunk:**....

**hunk:** ....yes you are

**lance:** i am disgusted i am offended i spent my entire life praising jesus chirst and this is the thanks i get? being called a thot? by stranger's in a random groupchat?

_**Allura changed the groupchat name to Mental Health Group Therapy Chat** _

**allura:** please stop changing the chat name!

**lance:** allura!

**allura:** i would like you all to introduce yourself by stating your name, pronouns, and a fun fact!

**keith:** do we have to?

**allura:** would you rather introduce yourself in person?

**lance:** hi name's Lance, he/him, and im the youngest out of my siblings

**hunk:** my name is Hunk, he/him, and I am an only child

**pidge:** born as katie but please call me Pidge, she/they, and I've skipped a grade

**keith:** keith. he/him. I live with my brother and his fiance.

**allura:** Great! Now you all have been introduced, I hope you all use this group chat to your advantage!

**allura:** Feel free to find comfort in each other! I believe I have made the right decision to place you four altogether!

**keith:** I'm supposed to find comfort in....strangers?

**allura:** You are all around the same age and live in the same town! I do help you all get to know one another.

_**Allura has exited the chat room** _

**lance:** im bored

**keith:** we've literally just started

**pidge:** how could you possibly be bored already?

**lance:** i need constant attention! or something to entertain me!

**lance:** i grew up with 4 other siblings!

**keith:** then go hang out with them...?

**lance:** were you NOT paying attention to my fun fact? I am the youngest! they've all moved out already!

**pidge:** sounds rough

**hunk:** well i also have nothing currently going on...

**lance:** SEE? even Hunk is bored

**hunk** : ....

**hunk:** .. we could play Paladins ?

**lance:** GASP

**pidge:** wait you play Paladins too?

**keith:** you ALL play Paladins?????

**lance:** YES I DO

**hunk:** what's your guys usernames?

**pidge:** pi.green

**lance:** blue.pa

**keith:** ....

**keith:** ke.red.ith

**hunk:** meet you all there :)

_**Hunk has exited the chat room** _

**lance:** !!!!!!

_**Lance has exited the chat room** _

_**Pidge has exited the chat room** _

**keith:** ......

_**Keith has exited the chat room** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of food!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to repost this chapter because it messed up with the copy and pasting!!!!

_**Lance has entered the groupchat** _

**lance:** guys!!

**lance:** gUYSS!!!!

**lance:** GUYYYSS!!!

**_Keith has entered the groupchat_  
**

**keith:** WHAT

_**Allura has entered the groupchat** _

**allura:** Lance....Keith....

**allura:** please refrain from messaging the groupchat at

**allura:** 2AM

_**Allura has exited the groupchat** _

**lance:** omg RUDE

**keith:**............

_**Pidge has entered the groupchat** _

**pidge:** whats rude is YOU messaging the groupchat the night I've actually managed to fall asleep!!

**lance:** fair point but

**lance:** the listing for the Garrison comes out at 3AM tonight!!

**lance:** to see if i get into the class i wanted!!

_**Pidge has removed Lance from the groupchat** _

**keith:** thank you

**pidge:** goodnight

_**Pidge has exited the groupchat** _

**_Keith has exited the groupchat_**

\----------------------------------

_**Allura has entered the groupchat** _

**allura:** Good morning to all of you!

**allura:** wait

_**Allura has added Lance to the groupchat** _

**allura:** please refrain from REMOVING other members from the groupchat

**lance:** JDFHSHJDHJHSJ

**lance:** THA NK YOU

_**Hunk has entered the groupchat** _

**hunk:** whats up what did i miss?

**allura:** nothing too important

**allura:** I am waiting for Keith and Pidge to arrive so I can give you all your daily task!

**hunk:** daily task?

**lance:**?????

_**Pidge has entered the groupchat** _

_**Keith has entered the groupchat** _

**pidge:** what

**allura:** since you all are here, I hope you are all prepared for a daily task!

**keith:** wha

**allura:** the daily task is a task you must do once a day, every day it's something different!

**lance:** so whats todays daily task?

**allura:** today I wanted to start with something simple! 

**allura:** we are doing icebreakers! 

**allura:** you all must ask an icebreaker question and you all must answer it!

**allura:** I shall go first! What do you all do in your free time?

**pidge:** easy

**pidge:** I like to practice different levels of coding.

**hunk:** for fun?

**hunk:** uhhh I like to bake

**hunk:** my mom has been teaching me since I was young

**lance:** I like to practice for my gymnastics class actually

**keith:**.......

**allura:** Keith? I do believe it's your turn to share?

**keith:** i like to draw

**allura:** excellent! I'm so glad we could share today! 

**allura:** who would like to go next?

**hunk:** whats a food you love but some people might find odd?

**lance:** RANCH!!!

**pidge:** GROSS^^^^

**pidge:** the correct answer is PEANUT BUTTER 

**lance:** gross???? ranch goes on everything??

**lance:** salad?? pizza?? hot cheetos!!!

**pidge:** have you tried peanut butter on popcorn???

**lance:** NOW THATS NAST EEEE

**allura:** keith? would you like to share?

**keith:** not really?

**allura:** it would be nice for you to say something at least, but if you don't want to thats understandable!

**lance:** WHAT??

**lance:** i thought this was a daily task thing??

**lance:** where everyone has to answer!!

**allura:** Lance you need to calm down. 

**keith:** fuck you McClain.

**keith:** my answer is Green Tea, Hunk. 

_**keith has exited the group chat** _

**Author's Note:**

> Explanations: A. They all know OF each other. They aren't really friends (yet). B. Paladins is a PC virtual world quest game. They all seem to play it :)


End file.
